


The Library

by IntrovertedOxalis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Oneshot, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Short Story, i have no idea how to tag this, kinda ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOxalis/pseuds/IntrovertedOxalis
Summary: You're sitting in the library.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having some trouble writting the next chapter of Kotatsu, so I thought maybe I should write something else, as a warm up of some kind ? (Chapter 8 is currently around 1500 words, which should sound good if it wasn't for the fact that it's only the first scene and I still have so many more words to write...)
> 
> I don't really know how but it ended being this, it's short but I like it. It's lowkey inspired by a short story I wrote back in middle school, maybe I'll rewrite it again, I don't have the original text but I still remember most of it, I really liked the ambiance and wanted to recreate something similar.
> 
> Depending on how things goes I might add more chapters to this,(and will have to change the name too then) turn it into a collection of short stories. Or maybe I'll put it in as first part of a serie ? I don't know which is best.

You’re sitting in an old library, there’s woods everywhere and a few rays of light are illuminating the dust floating in the air through closed curtains. The bookshelves are full and heavy, both in books and knowledge. The place is entirely silent except for the pleasant and distant noises of pages being turned and books being opened. There’s a feeling of warmth, so soft, so pleasant, so tender and kind that you almost forgot you’re about to be slaughtered.

You’re hiding in the abandoned library, the wooden floor creaks with each of your steps and the closed curtains makes it hard to see. The bookshelves are imposing figures in dark, menacing to fall over you specifically. The place is entirely silent except for your breathing, it’s too loud, It will find you so easily if you keep being this noisy. You need to stop breathing. There’s a threatening feeling that’s it’s already too late, a growing sense of dread that your death is getting closer and closer and closer.

You hear a clock’s ticking, even thought you know it’s impossible you swear it keeps getting faster with each passing seconds, it’s a cruel crescendo that will end with your last breath and impatiently waits for you to sing your part.

It get faster and closer.

You can’t dare to move, you can’t remember what’s hunting you, but it’s there, in the library. Slowly, but surely, creeping its way towards you with the confidence of something more final than death itself. The library is alive, and it hates you too. You were never supposed to be here, but you can’t even remember where ‘here’ is. The putrid smell grows stronger and shift into the warm smell of a chocolate cake still burning hot, they’re barely out of the oven and you almost reach for them. It’s your favorite. Or is It ? The smell changes again, or does It ? This place is eating you away. How did you end here ? Where did you come from ? Who are you ?

You have the certainty that every books in this cursed place is filled with stolen memories.

And while the library consumes yours, It gets closer. It doesn’t makes any noises, It doesn’t have a form or any shape, you can’t remember for sure but you know It doesn’t exist, at least not in the same way you do. But you know, you know and desperately wished you didn’t that It’s there. It has always been there, in the corner of your eye, a quiet sound only heard in deafening silence, a growing feeling that never left. You first mistake was noticing it’s non-existence, because when you did, it noticed you back.

And now you’re here. Is that what happened ? Or did you make this up from what’s left of yourself ? Was there ever more ? You forgot where ‘you’ start and when ‘you’ end, for all you know, you’re everywhere ! But maybe you’re not actually anywhere, you’re not here and definitively not there. The world is spinning around what might have once being ‘you’. Maybe you should stop thinking, It exhaust you, yes, It does. You’re exhausted. Take a deep breath, do you remember how to breath ? It’s alright if you don’t, you won’t need to anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! If you liked it, or didn't, leave a comment to let me know ! This is a bit of an experiment too !


End file.
